Homo superior
, Spawn of Satan, Freaks, Mistakes of Nature, Spikes | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Independent | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth, primarily Utopia and Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = See main entry | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = A Homo Sapien Superior (also known as "mutant") is a being born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by normal humans. This anomaly is known as the "X-Factor" or "X-Gene." | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Everett; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = | HistoryText = Origin Human mutants (or Homo Sapiens Superior) were created by a star-faring race of humanoid aliens called the "Celestials". Approximately one million years ago, these beings came to Earth and performed genetic tests and experiments on Earth's highest lifeforms, the nascent human being. To test the versatility of human genes they implanted strands of a dormant DNA complex which would one day permit uncanny mutations of the enormous scope in humanity. The abilities granted by the presence of this X-Gene can be minuscule to god-like, as evidenced by the great variety of powers exhibited by the many well known mutants of Earth. For example, many of the X-Men, and former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants are quite powerful, while others possess seemingly trivial abilities. The first recorded mutant on Earth was Selene, known to have been active during the Hyborean Age (roughly 14,000 BC to 10,000 BC). En Sabah Nur followed millennia later, born in 30th Century BC Egypt and Garbha-Hsien in the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains of Northern Mongolia, China later still. During the time in which Apocalypse went into hibernation, only a handful of mutants emerged, including Nicodemus, Victor Creed, Raven Darkholme, James Howlett, and Jonas Graymalkin. There was an exponential increase in the mutant population during the 20th century. A popular explanation for this marked growth is the proliferation of nuclear technologies in the modern era. Prior to M-Day, it was estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons were mutants (numbers depend on the area; mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants lived in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (some estimates place the number at twice that). Secondary Mutation and Beast's hands, after their Secondary Mutation.]] Secondary Mutation is a phenomenon in which an existing mutant gains additional powers, or a change in appearance. The first known subject is Polaris. Beast is actually the second and it is he who named the phenomenon. Secondary mutation is noted as the appearance of new powers, or an increase in existing powers. The Secondary Mutation, like the release of the Extinction Gene, has been induced by the critical point reached by the world mutant population in 2001. Since the M-Day, there are no new Secondary Mutation subjects. List of Secondary Mutation subjects Character Powers Change First Appearance after the Secondary Mutation Angel Sanguinal Healing Factor Beast Feline Form Elixir Dichromatimorphic Skin Emma Frost Organic Diamond Form Iceman Living Ice Form Polaris Absorbs Negative Emotions, Strength, Invulnerability & Amazonian Size M-Day Mutants grew sharply in number during recent years, but on M-Day the Scarlet Witch used her magics to depower approximately 91.4% of the world's mutant population, leaving most without any trace of an X-Gene. Now there are less than 200 individuals who are recognized as mutants. The Terrigen Mist was used to mimic X-Gene granted abilities in several former mutants, but the effects were dangerous and temporary. Almost all mutants from alternate realities residing in the Earth-616 reality retained their powers (i.e. Bishop, Dark Beast, Rachel Grey, Sugar-Man, etc.), but this is apparently just a coincidence, since Jon Spectre lost his powers. Thus far, there have only been eight mutant manifestations since M-Day. The depowered mutants can be divided in two categories : * Pans stands for P'ass '''A's N'ormal. These are former mutants who now appear completely human. Examples include Jubilee, Latonya Jefferson and Beak. The Pans include all the depowered mutants without physical mutation before the M-Day. * '''Rems is short for remnants. These are former mutants left with some artifcat of their former powers such as horns, bone crests, or odd tentacles. Examples include Marrow, Ned Ralston and Blob. Avengers vs. X-Men The Phoenix Force came to Earth in order to claim Hope Summers as its host and to undo Decimation and restore mutantkind. A conflict erupted between the X-Men who believed that the Phoenix was coming to save mutantkind and the Avengers who believed that the Phoenix was coming to destroy the Earth. After much conflict because of that, the X-Men were proven right and Hope Summers used the Phoenix to reverse the M-Day effect and new mutants began to emerge after that. List of known Mutants There are currently only about 200 mutants left. Here is a partial list of known living mutants, who retained (or regained) their powers after M-Day. Mutants Mutants discovered/revealed or resurrected after M-Day Mutants repowered after M-Day Mutants activated/born after M-Day Mutants from another species Some mutants are not the evolution of humans, but other species (Dinosaur, Brood, Skrulls) or humanity's subspecies (Atlanteans, Inhumans, etc.). These individuals are not technically Homo-Superior, but they are mutants. For example, Danger is, according to Emma Frost and Armor, a "mutant program"; Ultra-Girl is "V factor mutant". It is unknown what effect a Decimation (if the "No more mutants" affected only the X-Gene of others forms of mutations) had on these mutants, but the following individuals are still powered: | Habitat = Earth, primarily Utopia and Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales | Gravity = 9.80665 m / s2 | Atmosphere = Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. | Population = Less than 200 | Powers = Variable. | Abilities = Variable. Most do speak fluent English. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Human intolerance and hatred. Breeding Children of members of the Homo Superior race, most often have very similar, exact duplicates, or advanced versions of one or both parents' powers (example: Lady Mastermind, Wallflower, Polaris, Daken, Nightcrawler, Ruby Summers). Occasionally, the resulting offspring can have radically different powers (examples: Quicksilver, Magma). Neither of these results are uncommon when crossbreeding between Homo Superior and Homo Sapiens. Familial power similarities are not only passed from parent to child, but can also be common between siblings in first generation mutants families (examples: Frost Family Tree, Xavier Family Tree, Summers and Grey Family Tree). Though less common, powers can also vary widely within first generation mutants (examples: Guthrie Family Tree and Rasputin Family Tree) just as with parental power inheritance. In very rare instances, a child of two Homo Superiors can evolutionarily regress and be born Homo Sapiens without an X-Gene (example: Graydon Creed). Homo Superior have been shown to successfully crossbreed with several other genus Homo species (Homo sapiens, Homo inhumanus, Homo mermanus, etc.), gods (Asgardians, Eternals, etc.) and other humanoid aliens (Shi'ar, Mephitisoids, etc.). Classification Proto-Mutants It has been revealed that there is a whole different species of Mutant that are "less evolved" than the certain Mutant. It is unknow how long they been around but the but the test on the DNA show that it's 1700 years old. They are known possess variants of powers. Changelings According to Damian Tryp, '''''Homo Killcrop is a genetic predecessor to Homo Superior. Also known as Changelings or Replacement People, this category of mutants possess an X-Gene which manifests at birth instead of during adolescence. The evolutionary trait of delaying the onset of mutant powers helped more members of the species survive and proliferate. Changelings are still considered by most to be merely a subset of mutants. Also see the list of Changelings. Cheyarafim The Cheyarafim are a subset of angel-like mutants. Apparently the only survivor of the Cheyarafim is Angel. Also see the list of Cheyarafim. Dominant Species Maximus Lobo claimed he belong to a sub-species of lupine mutants he called the Dominant Species. Additionally, Romulus claimed some human mutants evolved from canines instead of primates. Examples would include Wolfsbane, Feral and Wolf Cub. Also see the list of Lupine Form. Depowered Mutants Most depowered mutants are a result of M-Day. Some depowered mutants results other interventions such as the Hope Serum, power neutralizing guns, or losing powers due to other mutants. Some of these effects are temporary, but others are permanent. Some depowered mutants still consider themselves cultural mutants despite not having powers. Also see the list of Depowered Mutants. Depowered mutants are generally divided into two categories: * Pans stands for P'ass '''A's N'ormal. These are former mutants who now appear completely human. Examples include Beak, Lex and Prodigy. * ''Rems is short for remnants. These are former mutants left with some artifact of their former powers such as horns, bone crests, wings or odd tentacles. Examples include Artie Maddicks, Marrow and Blob. Externals The Externals were a small group of immortal mutants, who posed themselves as a subspecies. Also see the list of Externals. Homo Insectus It was stated that one-third of the world's human population still carries the vestigial "insect gene", and Ana Soria is the only known mutant of this subspecies, the Homo Insectus. Homo Supreme It was stated that Mr. Immortal is not a Homo Superior, but the first member of the new species: Homo Supreme. Neo The Neo believe themselves to be the next step of human-mutant evolution. The Neo appear to possess X-Genes, but claim to be far more powerful than regular mutants. The Neo separate themselves from the rest of mutants and isolate themselves from society. The Neo were affected by M-Day just like the rest of mutantkind. Not long after the return of Mutant Messiah, the Neo attacked Utopia and were completely killed by the Evolutionaries. Also see the list of Neo. Neyaphem The Neyaphem are a subset of demonic-looking mutants. They claim to be some of the oldest and most powerful mutants. Almost all of the Neyaphem are currently dead or depowered. Also see the list of Neyaphem. Omega Level Mutants Mutant power classifications have never been fully explained. However, Omega Level Mutant is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant possessing powers without foreseeable limits. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis and Legion's spontaneous mutations. Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants. Beyond Omega Some mutants were described to be beyond Omega. Vulcan by Prof. X after being exposed to burst of mutant energy and Franklin Richards by Celestials . | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Cyclops (Scott Summers) - Leader of the mutants nation on the Utopia * Wolverine (Logan) - Headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning | Notes = * There is a clear distinction between mutants and mutated human. ** Mutants are a species evolved from Homo Sapiens Sapiens and known as Homo Sapiens Superiors. They are distinguished by the presences of an X-Gene. ** Characters who gained their superhuman powers from other sources such as radioactive spiders, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, Magic, Super Soldiers Serums, etc. are NOT mutants. They are mutated humans. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Mutant (Marvel Comics) | Comicvine = mutant/12-40656/ | Links = *Homo sapiens (Humans) *Homo mermanus (Atlanteans) *Homo inhumanus (Inhumans) *Homo aeternus (Eternals) *Homo deviare (Deviants) *Shi'ar *Celestials *Proposition X *Decimation *Registration Acts }} Category:Mutants